doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justice Infinity/2012
Hi. Thanks for trying to start a discussion about new leadership. I've given you the rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 18:04, June 23, 2012 (UTC) sorry, accidentally posted a comment on wrong wiki... Recently the wiki had to deal with an vandal going under different ip addresses. If you are somehow interested, then check out the discussion July 2012 Drama. Justice ∞ Dear Justice infinity, Okay you seem'ed to ask why we Deleted the old title screen picture and replaced it with a new one??? or am i wrong? And if i am wrong then please reply and explain more complicated what you exactly mean. And about the old youtube poop doom title screen. Its not anymore in use of our mod and can be used for any mods. But one thing is sure. We are not gonna use it again. :No I was referring to the current title picture that didn't get linked to a page right away. In the future it's best to sign your posts with 4 tildes (~). Justice ∞ (talk) 17:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Message from Wikia staff A Wikia staffer called Wagnike2 has left a message on my talk page concerning a possible add-on for this wiki. Why he did so on mine and not yours, I don't know. -- RobertATfm (talk) 18:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :The question is do we really need such an add on? That depends on what you think about the add on itself. It would be interesting on what kind of related videos would be featured on this add-on. Justice ∞ (talk) 19:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) i have some information. i noticed you just deleted http://doom.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TWVogels?s=wl for some strange reason he has a link in his sig on Revolution Wikia, see the link on my talkpage for example. i don't know if this is wiki wide for this user of not but it does appear strange to me and i thought you should know so you can keep an eye on him. Wingman1 02:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I deleted his talk page because, one he's not an member of the Doom Wiki, and two because it had nothing to do with the wiki so that's why I got rid of it. Well I suppose I can keep an eye out for him, but I don't see why this user would be a problem. Justice ∞ (talk) 04:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Spiff Up Oh hey Justice! I'm sorry, I must have missed you there on that admin list. My plans aren't all that complicated. I thought I would add some visual elements to the front page, like a slider. I'd also like to make a skin and implement the incoming Improved Nav Bar early to get it looking good. That's really all I had in mind. If you had something you wanted me to work on in particular, I can do that too. Also, if you would prefer, I can make a skin in a sandbox so you can approve of of it first. Let me know what you think is best. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:10, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :How about trying to make a skin inside the sandbox just to see how it looks? Justice ∞ (talk) 22:20, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool, I'll do that. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ok. I made up a quick skin. You can find it in my sandbox: http://jorgesandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Jorgesandbox_Wiki. Let me know if you like it enough to use it. If not, no worries. Also, let me know if you'd be interested in me adding the improved navigation feature. It will be coming soon for all wikis anyway and I can touch it up to make sure its ready for it and is easily navigable. :Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Heyheyehey..... Ummmm Please justice infinity don't delete the youtube poop doom page. We just forgot a couple of months to update it. I'll Promise THIS Week it will be totally newed-up. Please don't delete it. The WAD is still in development. Re:Your WAD okay okay......... I know it was almost like a gaming ad :/ But the only reason I did that was becuase in the hope You'll won't delete my page. But yea sure. I'm maybe gonna make an page of it on the zdoom forums. But what should I remove/improve to keep this page on this wiki? :Posting here because this is where the thread started. I for one don't believe in playing "wiki tennis" where user A posts on user B's talk page, user B replies on user A's talk page, A posts another reply on B's page, and then perhaps user C chips in, requiring everyone following the debate to be going back and forth between three talk pages... far simpler, and less confusing, to keep it all on the one page where it started. :I wonder about Theqmayn; I've had to do a massive cleanup on the Youtube Poop Doom page, first because of two instances of the spelling/grammar error "main protogonist''[‍sic]" instead of "protagonist", and in correcting these I noticed that all the article links were in external format despite going to articles on this wiki. There was no need for this, since (1) formatting inside the brackets can also be applied to internal links, and (2) if (as in these cases) the entire link text is to have the same formatting, this can (and should) go outside the brackets. Between this and Theqmayn's persistent failure to sign his posts (which is a simple matter of typing four tildes, or of clicking the "signature" button at the top of the edit window), I suspect that he needs to study Wiki formatting a bit more. Also, perhaps, to switch to the source editor if he's not already using it; I cannot recommend the visual editor, it leads to far too many mistakes such as inserting infoboxes into the middle of words and including pointless crap formatting with copy-pasted text. -- RobertATfm (talk) 23:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose I could keep the rest of the debate on my talk page. Since the article in question has been nominated for deletion, it should be discussed on the article's talk page and not here. I posted on Theqmayn's talk page because, when he logs in, he knows he's getting my message. Yeah so far he hasn't given me any good reasons as to why I ''should keep this article. Telling me stuff like, "what can I do to improve my article to make sure it doesn't get deleted", and begging me to not delete YouTube Poop Doom, are insufficient reasons as to why I should keep his article. The least I could do for Theqmayn was to give him some alternatives to self promoting his WAD. Justice ∞ (talk) 01:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! You are probably asking what da heck is this about??????? Well I've gotta say You send me the link with the user with the other youtube poop doom right???(YOUTOOHOO DOOM) I know that user on youtube. and my friend Cacodemontube saw his mod 2 years ago. He said he found it a piece of shit and that he could do better (His opinion not mine!) But at first instance Cacodemontube's wad looked poor. horrible sprites,graphics,textures etc. But I didn't tell him because I would know he would be mad at me if I said his mod sucked. So a month later I developed my own mod(Falcon doom) A very crappy mod either. It's just about random thing and it didn't make sense at all! (Now i'm happy this happened) 7 months later SlumpED give falcon.wad an IQ error. Everything was lost and I was very sad at that moment. I was almost going to give up doom! (Yes I did loved that shitty mod.) 2 months later I decided to ask Cacodemontube if I could help developing his mod. I added everything Decorate,Mapinfo etc. And I improved very much graphics and sprites. And BAM that's where youtube poop doom is born. Why am I telling you this? Well I wanted to :) So if Nicropods YOUTOOHOO doom gets popular. then youtube poop doom will sure get popular! If I'll post a forum of it on zdoom. But still though. I hope this page of youtube poop doom keeps existing on this wiki. It's pretty fun to have your own mod on doom wiki :P But if you say you are gonna delete it................. Well you're the admin. P.S sorry for bad grammar. I was lazy at typing. Normally I can do better. By theqmayn, Still don't know how to link to my account :( :I don't see how YOUTOOHOO Doom is going to get popular since the creator has abandoned the project. Regardless you still bring me no points as to why I should keep the article. It's obvious that you can't come up with good reasons as to why I should keep your article, because all you could do is beg for me to keep YouTube Poop Doom. The only information I could find about this instead of the article was someone's YouTube videos about this and the the ZDoom thread about somebody else's version of the same project. Justice ∞ (talk) 23:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Possible bureaucrat action needed? As you may have noticed from the Recent Changes, I've just gone through all the old admin user and talk pages, adding to the top a Template:Inactive or Template:Longinactive as appropriate. This seems to have worked without incident... except for User:Schneelocke, who replaced the template with a notice directing readers to the other Doom wiki. This of course I had to revert, since advertising forks here is a breach of the Wikia T&C. I think Schneelocke should be blocked for a month, and his admin rights revoked (at least for the duration of the block) so he can't just unblock himself. As I can't do the latter, it's down to you. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :He's added the illegal notice again. he's also now saying "don't edit other people's user pages", to which my response is "don't tell admins how to run their wiki, especially if they're the current admins and you are not". A block is definitely called for. -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Two other reasons have occurred to me as to why it's best that you do the block rather than I. Firstly, if I do the block it could be taken as vindictiveness, whereas if you do it it's clearly just wiki politics; secondly, I'm feeling a bit angry about this (probably because, as of yesterday, my previously-favourite email provider has taken an abrupt nosedive in quality, so I already had something to be upset about). -- RobertATfm (talk) 14:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well the least I could do was take away his rights as admin. Personally I don't see any reason as to why I should block Schneelocke. If he once again continues to advertise the fork to the other Doom Wiki, then yes I will take further action and block him. Looking on the bright side he at least thinks this inactive template is a good idea. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Poop Article We like to keep the Youtube Poop Adventure page because we would really like to share information with people that are interested in the project and it's also fun to have a wiki page like this. -Cacodemontube Cacodemontube (talk) 22:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Those aren't good reasons as to why I should keep your page. Unless you can somehow come up with good reasons as to why I should keep your article, there's no reason for me to keep. And no begging me or telling how to improve your article will not cut as I told Theqmayn. The least I could do was give him some alternatives to your article on how you can self promote yourself. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I concur with the above. "We would really like to share information with people that are interested in the project"? — Wikia, by its own T&Cs, is not a personal web space or blog space. "It's also fun to have a wiki page like this"? — it's fun to hear the music of The Beatles, but that doesn't make it on-topic for this wiki. :You and Theqmayn have been asked to give us reasons to keep your page, but all you've come up with so far are excuses. You will have to do better than that. — RobertATfm (talk) 01:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :One part of what you've just said is wrong. Yes cacodemontube sucks at making good reasons for keeping the page "We would really like to share information with people that are interested in the project'' That not a good reason to me. Same with the second one. But now I tell you which part you've said was wrong. You've said "by its'' own T&Cs, '''is not a personal web space or blog space'"' Well that's so wrong. The creator of UAC military nightmare has made his own WAD. And his page is still on the wiki. While it's actually nothing more then a suckish joke/troll WAD. Sure it's famous but... You know how about we make a deal? You delete our page now. And if our mod gets very popular (It will take about 1 year before it's fully done) we will allowed to make a new page of it. So what do you say? My reason to make the page was actually because of more people letting know the mod. Which you see as self-promoting/advertising. Theqmayn (talk) 13:18, November 3, 2012 (UTC)'' :Did the creator of UAC Military Nightmare create his own page? No, it still deserved one since it won a Cacoward. I once again see more excuses from you as to why I should keep your page. Instead of listening to me and the alternatives I gave you, instead you come with excuses instead of '''reasons as to why I should keep YouTube Poop Doom. It depends if this gets popular and it also depends on the reception. If it's as poor as I expected it to be (I played the demo), then there's no reason for me to allow it to have it's own page. Justice ∞ (talk) 16:31, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :First of all. THE DEMO YOU PLAYED IS FRIGGIN OUTDATED!!!!!!! ALMOST A YEAR!!!(No offense) Second of all. I already told you. That you could delete the page. Currently it's indeed unneedable. I would love to send you a link to our greatly improved youtube poop doom adventure but... The demo hasn't been finished yet. I believe that the demo is going to be publish'd at the end of this month. or in beginning december. But after all I didn't know UAC military nightmare won a cacoaward. So indeed it deserves a page on this wiki. And last of all please don't say it's crappy or something like that. It has gone better and it's 0% joke wad (With exception that's youtube poop) It has proffesional textures, maps and classes. The only crap about this mod currently are the enemies. They really have outdated sprites. And one day they are gonna be replaced.... :I do not hope this message offends you. I just really hate it when people give their opinions on something that isn't even finished yet. Sure if it's done you can say whatever you want. Theqmayn (talk) 18:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Then why keep making excuses defending it? Did you read the UAC Military Nightmare page before you knew it won a cacoward? Well what I gave out was a small taste on how the community might react to your project, that's why I sent you the link to someone else's version of YouTube Poop Doom. You could next time try replying to me without yelling in caps. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay delete the page then. End of story. :And I've said why I yelled with caps-lock to you. I''' H.A.T.E''' it when people hating something that isn't done yet. :And about what you've said. Now I wanna talk about "small taste on how the community might react to your project" Why did you've said that??? Don't you believe our mod is greatly improved? Or are you pushing me to publish an unfinished demo? Or where you just giving an example how haters/trolls would react? please reply. Theqmayn (talk) 22:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Probably because people in the Doom community respond poorly to poor-quality gimmick and troll wads in general. Does it matter on what I think of YouTube Poop Doom or is this discussion about the page itself? I gave you an example of how people in the ZDoom community would react, an no they are not trolls. Nope I'm not pushing you to publish an unfinished demo. What I said about the demo was just my opinion, I wasn't trying to attack you. Justice ∞ (talk) 22:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay...... But all I said for the last time. It was outdated. The end. That's all I wanted to say. Nobody except cacodemontube and me played it yet. So it's just a little bit annoying when people complain about something that's not done. Theqmayn (talk) 22:59, November 3, 2012 (UTC) And by the way. it's not an troll/joke wad. :Done. The page has been deleted plus keeping the discussion open for another week wasn't going to make much of a difference anyways. Justice ∞ (talk) 00:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then. I'm done talking. Let's never discuss about it again. Theqmayn (talk) 10:37, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I'M BACK! HEY GUYS, GUESS WHO IS BACK!!! YES, me! teh shareware user. but wait, i'm here for other reasons: first, i apologise for what i did months ago, i looked at my behavior, i told my father about buying doom so i bought collectors edition from ebay for about $15!! YES I FINALLY GOT ULTIMATE DOOM, DOOM 2 AND FINAL DOOM!!! I EVEN BOUGHT DOOM 3 cuz i was missing it last time. ebay is 999999 better than your shitty steam service but that's just my opinion cuz you buy things digitally, somewhat similar to downloading a game free from internet but only paying extra bucks just to get a game. it might be cheap but it's not worth. use ebay, is better!!! you get psychical copy of game and then keep it in your store and use it everytime you need to install the game, ain't that wonderful? second, i really hope you guys won't block me again as now i really apologised and i'm sincere, i cannot do more than now. sure, i talked about shareware version months ago but now as i bought game, i started playing at ULTRA-VIOLENCE AND LET ME SAY I'M A VERY GOOD PLAYER!!! i played with chocolate doom with WSAD and mouse. and i'm 17 because 1 month ago was my birthday. i have grown up. doom is one of my favorite games ever, along with duke nukem 3d and quake! i have all these games original versions with some missions packs and i hope when i have more money can buy the rest cuz i missed chance 10-15 years ago. third, as mentioned above, i'm an old school gamer. i love doom, duke3d, quake but COD is a fucking shit as all of my friends (yes, I DO HAVE FRIENDS) they love COD and say COD has better graphics, gameplay than doom and also say duke3d is CRAP!!! WTF??? duke3d is best game ever. if they will ever say that again, i will send duke to their house and kick their asses!!! oh well, i hope you guys let me to talk as i want to be welcomed here. 06:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC)